The invention relates to an apparatus for packing filled bags into boxes, which comprises collecting means for collecting a number of bags in a row, a conveyor for feeding boxes to a determined position, pusher means for pushing a row of formed bags to a position above a box thus positioned, and means for allowing the row of bags situated above a box to fall into the latter.
An apparatus of this kind is known from Canadian Pat. No. 908619.
Filled bags, for example bags filled with nuts, should generally be packed in slightly overlapping rows in boxes. This accurate positioning of rows of bags in a box to ensure that the desired overlapping is actually achieved and that the boxes are adequately filled is a problem with known machines if a high filling capacity is to be obtained. Each box is in fact moved in succession by the box conveyor into different receiving positions, while bags already present in the box are displaced in the latter because of the necessarily great acceleration of the box. This can impair the desired positioning of the bags in the box and also the desired degree of filling of the latter. Moreover, the known construction is complicated and easily damaged.
The invention seeks to obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages and to provide an apparatus with which, even with a high filling capacity, accurate positioning of the rows of bags in a box and thus the desired degree of filling of the boxes can be achieved.